A New Beginning
by EvilShadowMaster
Summary: Sometimes a complete stranger can become a massive impact on your life. Sakura never would have guessed how much he would mean to her... Rating will change to M because of a Lemon in further chapters! Some ShikaIno(maybe) R
1. That Fool!

It was a beautiful and warm spring evening in Konoha. A young and beautiful teen girl was quietly strutting back home after her tiring work. Her silky, pink hair were dancing in the light breeze, complimenting the floating Skaura petals in the wind. The sweet air softly brushed against her senses, begging for a walk by the nearby river park.

_Might as well…_

She softly chuckled giving in, and was on her way. Her legs slowly acting on their own and eyes closed, her body moved in the right direction. The golden, setting sun illuminated the crystal clear water, with light waves hitting against the bank.

_I'll just sit down here for a while…_

As decided, she sat down under a blooming tree, taking in the beautiful scenery. The green grass was softly tickling her palms and fingers. The teen took a long, deep breath of the fresh air and shut her eyes once more. She listened closely to the birds magical chirping, clearing her mind of any worries. But once her mind was clear, she could sense a strange feeling. Something she never felt before so strongly.

This uneasy feeling forcefully ran down her spine, and feeling uncomfortable, she opened her eyes. The teen searched all around, looking for the source of this strange sensation, her mind concentration only on this. She could feel it radiating all around the park. Whatever it was, it has been here for a long time.

But what she found was not at all what she expected. A person also sitting under a tree, calmly watching the sunset. He wore a pure white tee and gripped the sleeves in his palms, black trousers and traditional Japanese geta. His long, golden hair was lightly waving in the wind, with bangs covering his face. Pink Sakura petals were gracefully dancing all around his presence, as he aimlessly stared at the setting sun.

But something felt completely off about this guy. His very core of being was tinted black, but he illuminated golden rays on the outside, visible only to those of strong knowledge of medical ninjutsu. But what's more strange is that she has never seen him around before. The teen works in the only Hospital of Konoha, and every day different Shinobi and Kunoichi visit for examination and medical help.

_How weird… is he new here?_

Without realising, her body was already moving towards him. As she closed the gap between them, the man showed no response, almost ignoring the pink haired woman.

_Is he really ignoring me?_

"H-Hello!" Greeted the teen, hesitation heard in her voice. "My name's Haruno Sakura, hajimemashite, and you are?" She stretched her arm for a handshake and waited for a response, but none came.

_Tche…_

Sneered Sakura. "Hey!" She called out once more, raising her voice. "Who are you?" But this time she was less formal, but still no response reached her. She tried to take a good look at his face, but pulled back when a single tear ran down his cheek.

_D-Did I hurt him?_

Sakura wasn't sure of what to do, so she took several steps back and apologised. "I-I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply before she was on her way back home. Different stuff was running through the pink haired teen's head.

_How strange… I didn't say anything to hurt him…_

She moved her hand to her face, rubbing her chin.

_Maybe he just had a bad day…_

Once back home, she spent the rest of her evening dwelling upon the strange presence and the blond teen. She rolled around on her couch, kicking the decorative pillows that were set on it.

_Take it easy Sakura! You have work tomorrow!_

Sakura mentally scolded herself, and slipped in her large bed to sleep.

Another day at work complete. Sakura was dragging herself home after a long and busy nurseling in the Hospital, as she quietly complained to herself.

_Why do we only have one hospital…?_

Knowing it will rain soon, she quickened her pace. Taking a shortcut, she ran across the river park she visited yesterday evening. Walking on a worn out path, she stared at the calm water, thinking to herself.

_I wonder if I'll see the guy again…_

And as if speaking of the devil, there he was, still in the same place as before, still and frozen. He quietly stared at the setting sun, back resting against a tree.

_Is he crazy? It will rain soon!_

As her nurse instincts kicked in, she ran towards the teen to scold him. "Hey!" She called out and stopped to face him. "Did you like spending your time here, or do you not leave this place completely?" For some reason, the man was responding today, and took her blunt comments badly.

"Hnn…" He quietly murmured under his breath, turning his head away from Sakura. Two hands reached out for him and grabbed his shoulders, forcefully pulling him up. "Mister, did you not hear the news today? It will rain heavily soon!" She continued pulling him up, even as he resisted. "Mister!"

The teen shook of her arms. "Don't call me mister… I'm not that old!" He rudely claimed, shifting back in his place, before he was disturbed.

Sakura gave up and decided to just leave. "Never mind!" She left the blond where he was and started to run towards her house in hopes of not getting soaked. "But if you stay here, you'll catch a cold!" Without realising, she was still calling out for the guy. "Suit yourself!"

"Whatever…" Snickered the blonde. "It doesn't even matter anymore…" He laid back, and continued to quietly watch the setting sun. "It doesn't matter…"

Once Sakura was back home, it began to pour rain violently. It hit against her windows, completely shutting her view. She sighed loudly while reaching out for a medical book she acquired from her mentor, Tsunade.

_Somehow I have a feeling I'll see him in the hospital soon, so I might as well prepare and research the strange feeling I felt back there and today…_

The closer she was to him, the better she could feel it.

Page by page she scanned through the book, but nothing useful was found.

_Great… Just who is that guy?_

Looking out the foggy window, she was greeted by a yellow flash and loud rumbling. It was thundering.

With a loud sigh she put back down the medical book, and moved towards her room, turning off any lights behind her.

With a loud ringing, Sakura was furiously pulled out of her dream. Her alarm has gone off, mimicking the obnoxious crying of little children. She stretched her arm to switch it off, and with a loud yawn she was out of her bed.

After putting on her work clothes, she made her way downstairs to her spacy living room, and then the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Toasting a simple toast, she checked outside for the weather, and angrily groaned when it was still raining.

_That idiot, I hope he went home!_

No matter how annoyed she already felt by the guy, she could only pity the fool.

"What is he worked up about so much?" The teen exclaimed to herself. "Shaking my help off so rudely, he should be the one apologising!" But after recalling on her words, she remembered the tear that ran down his face.

_I didn't hurt him… did I?_

She grabbed an umbrella and headed outside, but the rain has already been replaced by sun. With a smile on her face, Sakura put the umbrella back and headed off to her workplace.

Just to be safe, she decided to check on the blonde, and once she reached a junction, she took the shortcut near the river park. While on a lookout, she enjoyed the warm sun rays. A faint smile was slowly forming on her face, and her walk kicked in a slight strut.

_Finally, the weather I deserve!_

But her smile soon began to fade away, as her green pools caught a glimpse of blond hair buried in wet grass.

_That idiot!_

The pink haired teen clenched her fists, and angrily stomped over to the blonde who was drenched to core in rain.


	2. Sexually Harassed!

"Mister!" Loud stomps were quickly getting louder and closer to the blond, but he layed still ignoring everything around him. "Are you out of your mind, mister?" Sakura stopped to face the teen, but his eyes and cheeks were covered by his long bangs, that stretched over his shoulders.

"Don't call me mister!" Sneered the wet teen. "I told you already, I'm not tha-ACHOO!" The blonde sneezed right in Sakura's face. "I'm not tha-ACHOO! ACHOO!" He kept sneezing and covering his mouth.

_Disgusting!_

"**DIE!" **The blond was greeted with a punch in his guts. "Aaargh!" He clenched his abdomen in pain and whined. "W-what was that for?"

Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him up forcefully. "Technically, you just spat in my face!" Once he was up, she grabbed him by his wet shirt and pulled on it. "Got anything to say?"

"S-Scary…" Murmured the teen.

With a loud sigh, Sakura let go of him. "I can't leave you here like this." She took him by the arm and started to walk towards the hospital. "So, you're coming with me!"

Not knowing where the blond is being taken, he began to resist. "Y-You're not going to sexually harass me, a-are you?" Hearing this, Sakura crushed his arm. **"Go to hell!"**

In pain, the teen whined and squealed, but continued to try and escape the grasp. "Stop wiggling!" Warned Sakura, and the blonde answered immediately. "How can I not, when I might get raped!"

_Just how stupid is he?_

"Who would want to rape you?" Snapped the pink haired teen, and the blonde quietly cried, having his feelings hurt. Sakura sighed loudly. "I'm taking you to a hospital." She explained, and as if giving in, the teen stopped resisting and let him be dragged. "Should have said so in the beginning."

After this, they both quietly made it to the hospital, and once they entered, a cheerful receptionist greeted them. "Good morning Sakura!" An elder woman stood up from her seat from behind a large desk. "Ah, good morning!" Sakura greeted the woman back and let go off the blonde. "Are there any rooms empty I could occupy?" Asked the teen and smiled warmly. "Yes! The second floor is full, as many young shinobi just got back from their missions. But the third floor, corridor B, rooms 346-357 are all free!"

Sakura was glad to hear this. "I'll take any single room." The receptionist nodded and passed over a key. She moved her attention from Sakura to the blond. "And who is this? Is he with you?" Sakura looked behind her, where the teen was standing in a small puddle that formed from his wet clothes. "Yes, I think he was hanging outside for several days and caught cold. I couldn't stand to look at him like that so I brought him here."

The teen turned away and sulked under his breath. "No one asked you to take care of me."

_He's worse than Sasuke… Does he come and leave Konoha like Uchiha too?_

"Thank you, I'll take the room." Sakura bowed in appreciation. "All of the nurses are dispatched over second floor, so you'll have to take care of the young man." Explained the receptionist and Sakura nodded. "I understand. I'll take the registration form too." The woman reached under her desk and pulled out a clipboard with several sheets of paper and a pen. "Once you filled this in, I'll pass it on to Shizune."Smiled the receptionist and Sakura bowed once more and signaled the blond to follow her upstairs.

Room 350

"You'll stay here." Announced Sakura and rummaged through a small cupboard. "Here." She pulled out some new clothes and a towel. "I want you to put these on and dry your hair. I'll step outside, once you're done, let me know." Once she made herself clear, she opened the door and walked out of the room.

_Great… Now I have to take care of him…_

Sakura sighed, and the teen announced to her that he's done. Sighing again, she slowly opened the door and nearly ran into the blond. "Ah!" She froze and stared at him with large eyes. "You scared me!" She complained but was quieted by his voice. "Where should I put these?" He held out his arm that held his wet clothes.

"I'll take care of them for you." She took the clothes out of his hands and neatly placed them on a metal rail. "Dry your hair. I gave you a towel!" She turned around and watched the teen bury his head in the towel. While he was drying his hair, Sakura looked at the clothes she gave him.

_At least they fit him…_

"Hey!" The blonde called out. Sakura looked at him and gasped. The towel rested on his head, pulling back his long bangs, revealing his eyes. She stared in his pastel blue pools intensively.

_He has beautiful eyes…_

The teen noticed Sakura's lack of movement, and asked. "W-What? Is there something on my face?" Hearing this, Sakura was drawn back to reality. "N-No!" Strangely, she was blushing. "A-Anyways!" She threw the clipboard at the blond. "Fill the first page in, the rest I'll take care of!"

"Sure." The blond stared at the page and sat down in the hospital bed. He scanned through the questions and filled in some, leaving a lot of them blank. "Here." He passed the board to Sakura, who then started to read it.

Full Name - Uzumaki Naruto

Age - 19

Address - …..

Rank - …..

Occupation - …..

Background information - …..

_Is he serious?_

She moved her attention from the board to Naruto, who blankly stared back. "What?" He asked, but Sakura didn't answer. She took another look at the page and sighed.

_No matter… Shizune can take care of it…_

"Nothing." She swapped the pages and scanned through them. "Nothing at all." Sakura placed the clipboard away on a table, and walked back to the cupboard pulling out a large case. Naruto stared at her, the towel still resting on his head. "Here." The teen girl threw a small vial of medicine. "Take these, it will help you on your fever that's slowly developing." She instructed.

"You can tell without examining me?" Naruto looked quite impressed. "I know I feel my head burn, but you didn't even feel it." The blonde smiled childishly. "That's impressive!" After being praised, Sakura explained herself. "I'm a high medical ninja. After taking a look at your forehead, I could see your chakra burning up."

"Ah..." After getting his explanation, Naruto took several pills and passed the vial back to Sakura who placed it back in the case.

_I need to take a physical examination… This could take a while…_

Sakura faced Naruto. "Take it off. Your shirt, I mean." The blonde froze and stared blankly into Sakura's green pools for a while, before panicking. "Eeeh?!" He jumped up from the bed and pressed against a wall. "W-What is this sexual harassment?!"


	3. Get Physical, ON ME?

"DIE."

Sakura's fist quickly met Naruto's guts with a loud punch once more. The blond dropped on his heels in pain, grabbing his stomach. "T-That hurt…" He cried.

"Idiot!" Sakura raised her voice. "I need to get a physical!" When the teen blurted out, without reflecting on her words, Naruto blushed. "You, want to get PHYSICAL? ON ME?"

His loud words rang through her head, again and again.

_Physical… on me… on me… on me…_

"W-What?" Sakura's face flushed red. "N-NO! Not like that! I need to get physical check on you!"

Sakura tried to explain, but nothing went through the dense mind of the teen. "You want ME, to get PHYSICAL?" Both of their faces were pastel red, cheeks and foreheads burning.

"No! No! No! No!" Sakura grabbed her pink hair and began pulling on them out of frustration. "Physical check! Measure your height, your blood and chakra pressure!"

After these words, Naruto loosened up. "Oh…" He uttered. "Should have said so in the beginning!"

_TEME!_

"Now take your shirt off! I need to take a blood sample!" The pink haired teen took long and deep breaths, and searched for a needle, while waiting for Naruto to get ready.

_There it is!_

She found the needle and picked it up. "Ready? This won't…. hurt…" When she faced the blonde, his shirt was off and placed on the hospital bed. He stood still and quiet, waiting for Sakura.

Sakura stared at the topless teen in front of her. His skin was perfectly tan and moderately muscled. He didn't have a lot of scars, but she could feel that he has gone through a lot of broken bones. She slowly examined his torso with big eyes, when something caught her attention.

"H-Hey! Stop admiring my perfect body and just get the blood samples already!" Naruto smirked, staring in her green pools. At his words, Sakura's blood boiled. "I-I wasn't admiring anything!"

_But you have to admit, he has a perfect body…_

Out of anger, she grabbed his arm and stabbed the needle in it forcefully. "Ouch!" squealed the blonde, but kept still. "What was that for?" He lowered his voice.

"You asked for it!" Soon the needle was full of his blood, and Sakura slowly pulled it out. The blonde rubbed the spot, and watched Sakura pour his blood into a small tube and then place it in a small container. "Is all this really necessary? I only had a small fever, didn't I?" Moaned Naruto.

"Yes, it is necessary! If the receptionist didn't recognise you, you haven't been here for any kinds of treatments." Explained Sakura. "That means you have no records here, that's why we need to register you!"

"Actually I had been here years ago…" Murmured Naruto. Sakura looked at him, and asked. "Did you say something?" But Naruto only denied it, shaking his head.

Hopeless…

"Lie down." Ordered Sakura, but the blonde didn't move. "Lie down, I said!" She ordered again, slightly rising her voice. "W-What is this, sexual harassment, again?"

Sakura has had enough of him. "URUSAI!" She shouted at him, and the teen gulped. "I need to check your chakra flow! Lie down so it's easier for me and then we can finish faster!" Naruto quickly shook his head in agreement and lied down on the bed.

_Really hopeless…_

The pink haired teen lifted her arms up and they began glowing green. She slowly moved over to the blonde teen and placed her hands hovering over his body. "Y-You're not going to poison me, a-are you?" Naruto asked out of worry, but Sakura only shushed him.

She slowly moved her hands lower and lower, and stopped over his stomach, which was bandaged all over, and something was repelling her.

_What is this? I can feel it again… _

"H-hey." Sakura quietly called out to Naruto. "Did you get hurt? Let me check it." She reached out to remove the sterile gauze dressings, but Naruto grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so. "Leave it be." Naruto kept a straight face.

"B-But, it could be infected, or… or…" Sakura tried to argue with him, but he kept a straight face all this time. "Leave it be. It will be fine." Sakura frowned. "Well, what is it? A burn, a cut?" Naruto only shook his head. "It's nothing you should concern yourself about. It's a touchy subject, but I will be fine."

With a loud sigh, Sakura gave up and walked over to the clipboard. "Well, your chakra seems fine… but…" She stopped. "But what?" Asked Naruto. She kept quiet for a while, but then she spoke. "No, nothing. It seems healthy. So does your blood." The blonde was suspicious, but he kept quiet himself.

To distract herself and Naruto, Sakura loudly announced. "Well, let's move on! Stand up!" She ordered and Naruto followed her instructions. Sakura got a measurement tape and gestured him to come closer. He loudly sighed but got out of the bed.

Sakura measured Naruto's height, waist and chest, and scribbled the units down on her papers. "Stretch your arm out." Just like Sakura asked, Naruto stretched his arm. "Now flex it." Without thinking, Naruto flexed his arm, and his biceps showed. Sakura quickly measured them before the idiot works out that this is a joke.

Sakura giggled and read the measurements out loud. "Only nine inches?" At her comment, Naruto blushed and got a little angry. "Is this really necessary? How will knowing my bicep size help me?"

The pink haired teen laughed and without realising, she scribbled down the measurements. "Ha! Ha!" She wiped her tears and unlocked a door at the back of the room. "Come with me." Naruto snickered, but followed her inside the room, which was almost empty.

It had several mirrors fixed on all walls, and different kinds of exercise machines placed in a line, facing the mirrors. There were also two benches that held piles of towels.

Naruto looked at the exercise machines, and then at Sakura. "You don't really expect me to work out, do you?" He questioned Sakura, who smiled back at him. "Yes I do!" She dragged him over to one of them, and hurried him to get on it.

When he did, Sakura pulled out several catheters, and hurriedly fixed them all over Naruto's body. "These will power up the machine, once connected to a body, and show your chakra levels while working out." Once Sakura finished her short explanation, the machine turned on, and a screen flashed green.

_Good, it works!_

"This will keep you busy for a while!" She checked the screen, which showed Naruto's stats.

Health - 83%

Chakra Level – 100,000

She gasped at the results.

_Sure, he has a slight fever, that explains his health levels… but… his chakra levels… they're higher than any other shinobi's I've ever seen!_

"Y-You have fun… I will bring your registration form and physical check sheets down to reception. I'll be back!" She grabbed her clipboard and began walking down to reception. "And no matter what, don't stop exercising!"

Naruto waved at her. "Yeah, yeah!" And once Sakura was gone, he replaced himself with a shadow clone. "Bunshin no jutsu!" While the shadow clone was forced to run on the exercising machine, Naruto lied down in a corner, out of sight.


	4. Down In Tears

Sakura gathered all the sheets and tightly secured them on the clipboard she was supplied with. Checking through them, she nearly collected all the information she needed. The teen moved back to the hospital room Naruto was registered in, and examined his blood sample she took earlier.

_Seems healthy…_

Sakura quickly scribbled down some information and was on her way back down to reception.

"Ah, Sakura! You're just in time!" The cheerful receptionist stood up and waved at the teen. Sakura smiled and walked up to the front desk. "Rally? How so?" She set down the clipboard next to a pile of papers. "You're just in time for the form collection! Shizune will be here soon." Explained the receptionist, pulling a big smile on her face. "Great!" The teen was just about to set all the papers in the pile, when Shizune entered the hospital.

"Ohayo!" Shizune bowed and smiled deeply. "Good morning Sakura!" The pink haired teen bowed back, out of respect. "Morning to you too!" While both women chatted away, the receptionist organised all the papers.

"Say Sakura, any news?" Asked Shizune and Sakura nodded. "Actually yes, I was supposed to have an open room, but on the way I picked up this person." Sakura chatted on as Shizune listened. "It seem like he has no records in this hospital, and I've never seen him around here."

"Interesting…" The raven haired woman grabbed the pile of papers and turned back to Sakura. "What's his name?" The teen stretched out her arm to pass Naruto's registration form to Shizune. "Naruto, I believe…"

The woman fell awfully quiet. "Are you alright?" Asked Sakura, but Shizune didn't answer. Her legs began shaking and she dropped the pile of papers on the ground, letting them scatter in every direction.

"D-Did you say… Naruto?" Shizune asked in a low voice. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Surprised by the woman's sudden reaction, Sakura asked again. "Are you alright?"

Ignoring the papers on floor, Shizune stepped all over them, to get as close to Sakura as she could. She grabbed the teen's hands and with teary eyes mumbled. "Take him! Take him to Lady Tsunade's office, right now!"

"I-I understand!" Sakura shook her head and the raven haired woman let go of the teen's small hands. Shizune rubbed her eyes furiously. "Please! The Hokage must see him, right away!"

Without a second thought, the pink haired teen ran upstairs, leaving Shizune and the reception in a mess.

"NARUTO!" Sakura barged in the room she left Naruto in, and glared at the teen in front of her. Sweating, the shadow clone answered hesitantly. "Oh, hello n-nurse?"

"**DIE!"**

She jumped on the shadow clone, and kicked it off the machine. With a loud cry, the shadow clone disappeared in thin fog. Naruto jumped up and panicked. "W-what happened here?" He looked dumbfounded at Sakura, trying to put up an act. "I-I don't remember anything!" He scratched the back of his neck nervously and stared at Sakura with a silly grin.

_Is he for real?_

"Naruto…" Sakura started. "The shadow clone's chakra was weak, I could sense weakness, and remembering your stats earlier, I could tell that this was a clone of some sort." The blond was amazed at the teen's knowledge. "My stats? Were they good?" Naruto asked selfishly.

_Concentrate Sakura! _

"Y-Yes, but now's not the time!" She grabbed Naruto by his hand and pulled him out of the room in a hurry. "There's somewhere I need to take you to, urgently!" Confused, the blond threw random questions at the young nurse, but let himself be dragged along.

When they made it back to the reception Shizune was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Sakura asked the elderly woman behind the reception desk. "She has gone somewhere with the registration forms, but she's forgotten the young man's." She stretched her arm in which she held Naruto's form towards Sakura.

"Where are we going? What's happening?" Naruto kept pestering, but his questions were left unanswered. Sakura grabbed the clipboard and bowed deeply, pulling Naruto down with her. "Thank you! Please excuse me, but I'll be on my way!" And with that she stormed out of the hospital with Naruto's hand in hers.

_I don't understand! Why was Shizune in tears? Lady Hokage must see Naruto immediately? Why?_

Her mind was a mess, and her face only portrayed confusion. After a long pause, Naruto spoke up. "I see you're just as clueless as me then…" Sakura snapped back to reality. "Not exactly." Without looking back or stopping, Sakura answered the teen. "I know where were going, it won't be long."

Naruto quickened his pace to run as fast as Sakura was. "Well where are we running off to? You won't do anything to harm me, right?" Still going about his shenanigans, Naruto tried to lighten up the situation as best as he could, but it only angered the pink haired kunoichi.

"Drop it, okay!" She crushed Naruto's hand and raised her voice to scold the man. "This is serious business!" Naruto jumped at Sakura's sudden outburst. "Ouch!" He squealed. "Well excuse me!"

The company soon reached their destination, and stopped. Naruto was familiar with this place. "The Hokage's mansion…" He eyed the red and round building that proudly displayed 'HO' (fire) on a sign. "I understand what's going on… I presume the old granny found out…" He mumbled below his voice in a serious manner. "Well…" The blond started taking slow steps towards the entrance. "Let's get this overdone with."

Naruto reached out to open the doors, but was bluntly stopped from doing so by Sakura. He looked at her confused, and asked. "What's the matter?"

Sakura stared at him. **"What's the matter?" **She punched Naruto in the guts, and watched him fall to the ground groaning in pain. "Do you have any idea what awaits you before those doors?" The teen stared at his attacker with a large frown on his face. "I understand everything clearly." He stated, but that didn't satisfy the kunoichi.

"Understand? I don't think you do!" She forcefully pulled Naruto up and dusted his clothes for him. "You are going to talk with the Hokage! **THE HOKAGE! **You must be at your best manners, or anything can await you!" As Sakura scolded Naruto, she made sure his clothes were clean, and hair neatly tucked away. "Old granny? You can't use that kind of words in front of lady Hokage! You must address her properly!"

The blond raised his hand and rudely shook Sakura's help off. "No." He stated. "I don't think **YOU **understand." He turned around and entered the mansion, and Sakura quickly followed him. "Things are much more complicated than this, now that granny knows…"


	5. The Dead Man

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura ran after Naruto and stopped him right in front of the Hokage's office doors. "Let me go in first, I'll signal you when you can come in. Please." Sakura pleaded the blonde, and after a while he muttered. "Fine."

The pink haired teen bowed and knocked on the doors. "Who is it?" Came the loud and deep voice of the 5th Hokage. "It is me, Haruno Sakura Lady Tsunade." The kunoichi answered simply, and Tsunade invited her in. "Ah, Sakura! Come in, come in!" Before she answered anything, she cast a small barrier around Naruto, to seal his chakra.

_I guess the news hasn't reached her yet… Great, my barrier is working, she can't sense Naruto_

"Thank you!" Sakura slowly opened the door and slipped in through the thin opening as not to Reveal Naruto's presence. "I'm sorry for interrupting you my lady!" Sakura apologised, but Tsunade brushed it off. "It's daijobu (fine)! You're my favourite student after all, it's a mentor's duty to listen to whatever their students have to say." She warmly smiled at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't hide the forming smile at her mentor's warm words. "I greatly appreciate it Lady Tsunade, but…" With a serious look, Sakura finished her sentence after a pause. "I have some news for you." The woman sat back down behind her desk and balanced her head on her crossed hands. "What is it Sakura?"

"Earlier, I ran into Shizune. I see she's not here…" Sakura took a look around the spacy office. "No, Shizune should only be back at noon by my orders." The 5th Hokage looked deep into Sakura's eyes. "Did something happen to her?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, but she seemed desperate to send a special someone here." Tsunade looked confused. "Desperate? A special someone?" The kunoichi slowly nodded. "I don't get it myself, but the person is…" The sound of doors opening cut her sentence short, and both women glanced at them. "Who dares to enter without my permission?" Tsunade raised her voice, but was confused when she saw Naruto slowly enter the room.

She stared at him and followed his movements right up to her desk. "Who are you?" Naruto reached up to his face to pull his bangs back, and at the same time Sakura spoke. "Shizune told me to send him here, he's Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade's world stopped as Naruto's name rang through her head over and over again. When his bangs were out of sight, deep blue colour flooded her eyes. He was truly Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"Hey granny…"

**Thud**

Naruto was suddenly tightly hugged by Tsunade. Salty tears rolled down her face, and onto Naruto's hospital clothes. Sakura was stunned by the sight. The Hokage was crying.

_Why is she crying? Is he… really special?_

"Naruto!" She screamed his name over and over, and Naruto hugged Tsunade tighter. "Granny…"

"Where were you? I missed you so much Naruto!" The woman wiped away her tears and smiled. "And what's with your hair?" She grabbed a bunch of it and lifted it up. "It's as long as mine!" She laughed and Naruto smiled back at her.

"I didn't have time with all the training I had." But once he spoke, he instantly regretted it. "That's right!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Your training with Jiraya! How was it? Where is he?" She threw questions at Naruto, but once she saw him frown deeply, she stopped. "Naruto?" He didn't answer.

A depressing silence fogged the room. Even Sakura felt it. "Where's Jiraya, Naruto?" Tsunade asked and once she got her answer, she felt her heart break into two.

"He died."

Sakura gasped loudly, and stood dumbfounded.

_One of the great sannin, Jiraya, trained Naruto… And died?_

"He…. Died?" Tsunade pulled back and let go of Naruto. He looked in her honey brown eyes, and spoke softly. "The attack of the village. I believe you sent some shinobi to fight there… I and Jiraya ran in to help… we disguised ourselves so we can't be recognised and… He was taken down because of my lack of attention…" The blond teen clenched his hands as strong as he could.

"I was being restless, and rushed in the battle, I was too focused on battling, I didn't notice the kids who were about to be killed… When I did I instantly jumped to help, and only focused on that… I didn't sense an attack… Jiraya jumped in to protect me… The attack was strong, and took him down with the burning houses…"

Tsunade gulped and this time she held back her tears. "Naruto…" Her eyes dropped down to the ground and Naruto continued explaining. "I saw him fall into the fire. As soon as the kids were safe, I rushed in to rescue him… But he was too badly injured to walk on his own, and his skin was being burnt in the fire…" Sakura's hands travelled up to her mouth to cover it. "I pulled him out, but it was too late… the loos of blood was too fast! And he was exhausted from my training!" Naruto grinded his teeth in disgust. "Plus, I injured him in training as well… It was my entire fault!"

Sakura and Tsunade fell awfully quiet as Naruto screamed and shouted. "MY FAULT! MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

"Naruto…"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT HIM!"

"Naruto!"

"IT WASS ALL MY FAULT! MY FAUL-"

"**NARUTO!" **

**SLAP**

Tsunade's cold hand rammed his face and Naruto calmed down. "No Naruto! It wasn't!" Tsunade scolded the blonde, and Sakura watched with worry in her face. "Jiraya died protecting you! He chose to do that himself, because he loved you!" The woman's words rang in Naruto's head and his eyes widened. "He died protecting the only thing he loved! He died protecting you!" Her hands slid down his cheek and onto his neck. "You mustn't blame yourself Naruto! He knew you had to live." She pulled him in for a comforting embrace.

"I buried him at the old house me and him stayed at… It seemed important to him, so I buried his body there…" He looked down at his feet. "I took his sandals… They're the only things we've left with from his memory…"

"Naruto…"

Tsunade's voice lift Naruto's head up. "I want you to go back to your apartment… It is still registered on your name…" She let go of the man and smiled at him. "Promise that you will accept the fate. Accept his decision. Accept his love, Naruto." She gave him a loving look and kissed him on his cheek softly. "Go back home and rest, and you no longer have a fever." She smiled and explained she healed him with her kiss.

"All right." Naruto agreed. "I'm sorry I didn't come here straight away." He apologised and slowly dragged his feet to the exit. But before he left, he realised his stuff is still in the hospital. "I need my clothe-"

"I'll send someone to your apartment to take care of you, so please don't worry." Tsunade smiled at him as best as she could. "Be careful Naruto!"

The blonde nodded and opened the doors. "You know…" He stopped absurdly. "I always loved you as a family member… Thank you for everything!" He flashed a kind smile and closed the doors.

"Sakura!" Almost instantly the Hokage called out to the kunoichi. "Hai?!" Sakura stood up straight and watched her mentor walk up to her wide and open window. As she stared out to Konohagakure, she asked Sakura to explain everything. She started her story from the first day she saw him staring at the sunset, till todays incident with Shizune.

"Is that so…" She crossed her hands behind her back. "And his stats. Please state them." "Hai!" The pink haired teen read Naruto's results from the hospital's registration form. "Height 177cm, weight 60kg, blood pressure positive, chakra levels over 100,000, health 83%, bicep size 9 inch…. Eeer…." Sakura blushed furiously and Tsunade eyed her.

"Bicep size…?" She laughed. "Did you really measure his biceps?" Sakura's face burned. "I-I… I just… He looked down, so I tried to cheer him up, that's all!" She explained. "That's all right! He sounds healthy to me." By now Sakura wondered whether or not it was worth telling her about the presence she felt oozing out of Naruto, but Tsunade is her mentor, she shouldn't lie to her.

"Lady Tsunade…" She started nervously. "There's something about Naruto I don't understand…" Tsunade looked at her. "What is it?" The kunoichi put the clipboard on Tsunade's desk. "From the first day I met him, I felt something strange from him…" The Hokage expected Sakura to say this…

"Not a lot of people know about this… The fact that you can sense it must be either for your hard training, or Naruto's progress." She sat back down and pulled out several scrolls with the kanji 'FORBIDDEN FILES' on them. "I suspect it's both…" Sakura watched her mentor unseal them and open the first one. Her eyes widened when the first thing she read on them was 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

_W-What? Why is he in the forbidden scrolls?_

"Who exactly is Naruto?" Sakura asked, and Tsunade stared at her with a serious look.


	6. Apologies

"Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the 2nd jinchuriki of Kurama the nine tailed fox. 18 years ago, when the nine tailed fox attacked our village, the 4th Hokage and Kushina fought it, and sealed a half of its chakra inside Naruto's new-born body. He was only about 5 hours old when he became the third jinchuriki." She rolled the scroll open, and a symbol of a complicated seal was revealed. "He was sealed with the eight trigram seal that was passed down only in the Uzumaki clan. His parents both died on the same day. He became an orphan." She opened up another scroll which stated some of the laws of Konoha. "Rule number 673, the truth of the Uzumaki Naruto's case must be kept a secret at all times!" She looked up at Sakura. "But 10 years ago when Naruto was graduating the academy, a man called Mizuki made him steal a forbidden seal and revealed his hidden powers."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto… He grew up a mischievous child. No parents, no friends…" She looked at Sakura who quietly stood and listened. "Jiraya took him out from the academy to train him. Now after 8 years he returned…"

_Why…_

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sakura asked, and Tsunade smiled. "Sasuke left the village again, right?" The kunoichi nodded. "So, Naruto will be the permanent replacement to team 7!" Hearing Tsunade's words, Sakura was shocked. "B-But why?" She took a step back and eyed her mentor. "If he's that dangerous, then shouldn't we-" "Nonsense!" Shouted the Hokage. "He will be an excellent teammate for you and Sai. I want you to go to his apartment and make sure he's doing all right."

_M-Me? Why me?_

"But Lady Tsunade!" Rebelled Sakura. "I barely know him! Shouldn't we-" "No Sakura!" Tsunade snapped and banged her hands on her desk. "Please… He's never had a real friend… He's lonely and lost without someone looking after him… And now Jiraya is gone…" The tone of her voice lowered as each sentence passed. "It would do him good to get along with you. You're a really pretty woman Sakura. Smart and powerful too! I ask you one thing… Please take care of Naruto…" The elderly woman pleaded, and sank back in her chair.

_Naruto… _

"A-All right. I'll do it!" Sakura smiled determinedly and Tsunade sighed with relief. "Take his clothes and go to his apartment. He lives down this road and on the top floor of the 'Raundo' (round) apartments."

"Hai!"

"Your group training starts in one week. Please notify Naruto of this! Also…" The Hokage wiggled her finger gesturing Sakura to come closer. When Sakura leaned over Tsunade whispered in her ear, and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Understood!" Sakura jumped back with a massive grin on her face. "I'll be off then!" Tsunade waved at her. "Take care!"

With a strut in her step, Sakura came to a short stop near the 'Raundo' apartments. She held Naruto's dry clothes in her hands.

_She told me he lives on the top floor._

The pink haired teen ascended several staircases and stood in a hall with several doors to each side. "But she didn't tell me the door number…" She exclaimed to herself, and looked around for his chakra. Turns out, Naruto is the only one living on this floor, and the middle doors on the right hand side are his.

_Yush!_

**Knock Knock!**

No answer.

**Bang Bang Bang!**

Still no answer.

**Bang Bang!** "Naruto!" **Kick!** "Open the door!"

Suddenly the door opened and a blond head popped through a crack. "What?" Sneered Naruto. Sakura held out his clothes that he left in the hospital. "I have your stuff. Also Lady Tsunade ordered me to take care of you for the night." She smiled. "Care to invite me in?"

The teen murmured something below his breath, but he opened the door to let Sakura in. "Fine." He closed the door after her. "Make yourself at home."

_I don't like his tone of voice…_

"Naruto…" Sakura started. "I don't like this either, but you have to be taken care of." She took a look around, and felt the emptiness and loneliness that this place was fogged up in. "Considering your situation." She finished and Naruto looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean **my **situation?" He didn't look happy, but Sakura blurted it anyways. "The Hokage told me everything, Naruto…" She set the pile of now dry clothes aside. And placed her bag down before turning to face Naruto.

_Oh, no!_

When Sakura turned around, she saw Naruto's teary eyes. This time she **did** make him cry. "N-Naruto…" She started. "Look, I don't hate you for what you are, if that's what you're concerned of!" She watched him lower his head and freeze. "Naruto?"

He didn't answer.

_Now I feel bad…_

"I… I didn't mean to… I'm s-sorry!" She opened her hands for a hug, and Naruto quickly threw himself in her embrace which shocked Sakura. "You have no idea how much I needed a hug…" Mumbled Naruto and he wrapped his strong hands around Sakura and rested his head on her shoulder. The kunoichi didn't know what to do, this felt wrong, but Naruto held her so tight and his warm chakra radiated around him.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and hesitantly moved her hands on his back. They stayed like that for a while, and Naruto wouldn't let go of her. Sakura felt out of place, but Naruto's tight embrace felt so warm and sudden butterflies raced in her stomach.

Why do I have a funny feeling…

"Sorry." As if he could read the teen's mind, Naruto let go of her. "I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?" His head hung down, but a slight smile was forming on his face. Sakura immediately noticed this, and laughed. "You really got to do something about your hair. It's hard to see your expressions with your bangs hanging over."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Did granny tell you this?" And just like he assumed, Sakura nodded. "Hai! Lady Tsunade asked me to cut it for you!" She ran to where her bag was placed and pulled out a kunai. "Now… How do you want it cut?"

The blonde took his long strands in his hands. "I don't know how I feel about this…" He moved his hands to his forehead and moved the bangs that covered it, revealing his pastel blue eyes. "I kinda like my long hair, but I don't mind going back to my old, short haircut…"

_So he's playing along? Is he bipolar?_

"Well, lets find a compromise, how about I cut it medium?" Sakura smiled. Letting his hair go, Naruto asked. "Since you already know… Can you… eerr…" He stuttered. "What is it?" Sakura spun the kunai on her finger, looking at the blonde. "Well…" He started. "Can you cut it like my fathers?"

_His father… The fourth Hokage…_

"Sure…" Although she agreed, she didn't sound enthusiastic. "Again. I'm sorry-" "Stop apologising." She was cut off by Naruto. "I would have told you eventually anyways." He finished and Sakura nodded. "Y-Yeah… Right."

I still feel guilty…

"Well." The pink haired teen stopped her kunai and signalled Naruto. "Let's get this over with already." The teen agreed and sat down on a chair in his room. Sakura gulped, and dragged herself behind him.

_I've never done this before… but, here I go!_

She took a strand of his hair in her hands, and was amazed at how soft his hair was. "Your hair is soft." She mumbled below her breath, but loud enough for the teen to hear. "Thanks?" He giggled, and Sakura blushed.

_Even his laugh is soft…_

"I-I… I was j-just wondering out loud!" She argued, and cut the strand off. "Yeah, right." Naruto snickered and let the woman do her work.

Blond hair fell on to the floor, and soon enough there was a large pile of it around Sakura's feet. She stepped over them and continued to spike Naruto's hair, just like his father's. It was hard for her, because she has never cut hair before, and she has only seen pictures of Minato in academy, while studying history from scrolls.

"Allright." Sakura finished. "It's all done!" Naruto slowly moved from his chair and into the bathroom to look in a mirror. He was amazed at how good Sakura was. His hair was short and perfectly spiky at the top, with short bangs covering his forehead and stopping just over his eyebrows. On the sides he had medium strands of hair stretching over his ears, but not covering his cheeks at all, letting his flashy whiskers show off. He looked just like his father.

"Thank you…" Naruto thanked Sakura. "Thank you a lot…" The kunoichi smiled, and was proud that her 'customer' is satisfied. "You're welcome! But…" She moved closer to Naruto. "I have one more surprise for you!" Naruto looked at her surprised. "This time, you really will rape me?"

_W-What?_

Realising he shouldn't have said that, he instantly apologized. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to cheer myself up." He reasoned, but Sakura was just not having it. "Is that how you cheer yourself up? Are you stupid?" She sighed loudly. "Look. Lady Tsunade wanted to do something for you, but not now." She explained. "She and everybody else should be ready by evening." Naruto looked at her confused. "Everybody else?" "You'll see!"


End file.
